Eye of the Storm
by General Danvers
Summary: Hermione Granger was captured during the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, left too long with her cruel captives only to be rescued by an unexpected group. The changes taking place for the girl are not only emotional but physical as well, will she be able to survive the times ahead? [Trigger warning Non-Consent/Violence/Torture] Fleur/Hermione Endgame. Bill/Fleur to begin with
1. Chapter 1

**A new fic from yours truly, getting back to my OTFandom the Potterverse.**

 **I own none of the characters in this fic but totally adore the woman who does!**

Read and Review!

* * *

Hermione didn't know how it happened. She thought she was doing so well in the Department of Mysteries and the ensuing battle. She was smart and she was fast but she wasn't fast enough. Not when Dolohov had managed to get a hold of her, not when she'd felt that nasty curse slice through her and she was suddenly alone. She had passed out.

Effectively this generations smartest witch had no idea what was happening or how she had gotten where she was. What she did know was that she had been in the mouldy old larder style dug out basement for long enough that she had been healed of the curses injury though she still held a scar. She also knew that in that time of being unconscious and in this space she had been assaulted. The aching and the dried blood on her thighs told her that much. Vomiting was even more unpleasant when ones stomach was empty.

Another thing she knew was that there were people above her in the... likely a cottage she supposed. She could hear them talking but it was muffled and she didn't know what was being said. No women, just men, men that were arguing and laughing and probably were just sadistic assholes. At least that was what she assumed. After all, who would abduct a 16 year old girl, sexually assault her and leave her bound naked in a cold dark larder, starving and dehydrated.

It was confirmed when Antonin, Mulciber, Crabbe, Malfoy and... Snape, entered the larder. The light flowing in with them at the tips of their wands was enough to hurt her terribly light sensitive eyes. Wincing she turned away only to be laughed at by the men, sneered at by Snape. He was not a laughing man after all.

"Awake baby... ready for some more?" Dolohov was full of bravado and malice and it turned Hermione's stomach.

"More? I assume you raped me? It's so hard to tell, you must be tiny because I'm not even sore." It was probably foolish to rile them up but if escape wasn't an option then she only hoped she could make them mad enough to end her. Dolohov looked pissed when Crabbe and Mulciber laughed at him.

"Mouthy little bitch." Dolohov snarled and back handed her, he then walked past her and got a rather cruel looking device, it looked like cat'o'nine tails only worse.

"I liked it when you didn't make a sound but I'm going to love it when I get to hear you scream. Take a seat lads." Dolohov smirked.

* * *

The witch was delirious with pain, Dolohov had attacked her mercilessly with the whip, the dozens of tails lashing and welting her skin, after a while breaking the skin. Her stomach breasts and thighs were red, bruised and in placed bleeding. She was barely aware of the man rutting inside her but it hurt, everything hurt.

"Is it... in yet?" Hermione slurred the words a little but it was enough to incense the man that thought he had bested her.

With a loud snarl Dolohov pulled out, pulled Hermione hard to turn her in a way that forced her left shoulder to dislocate and then viciously pushed himself in her, until that moment, virgin opening. The scream tore from her, hoarse and thready but enough to make the man laugh, thankfully that agony didn't last. It was over quickly and the weakened woman's stomach rolled.

Mulciber was next but he was gentleman enough to take her the traditional way, it was over quicker than Dolohov, extremely disappointing but she couldn't be sad about it. As it turned out it was a matter of pride at that point, or maybe just making a mess of her she couldn't tell. Crabbe barely even touched her which earned a laugh. Finally the appropriate response to this mess.

"Come on Lucius!" Antonin crowed at the platinum blonde man who laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Hermione was on the brink of passing out but she was aware enough to realise he had only made a show of pulling his junk out and then proceeded to... fake it?

"Just hold on until tonight... drink the potion." Lucius whispered between faked grunts as he ground his fully clothed body against her. A mere minute later and the charade was over. Lucius again made a show of covering himself before turning with a smug smile.

"Sev, you're sure you don't want a turn?" He asked his good friend.

"You know I prefer red heads." The Potions Master sneered and the men all laughed.

"Give it to her then, maybe that will shut her stupid mouth." Dolohov gestures toward her loosely and Hermione barely managed to keep her eyes focused. She was in so much pain.

"I've always considered you'd be a strikingly good guinea pig, Granger. This is going to hurt." Snapes tone was a sneer, his words a warning but his expression was apologetic. As the potion was tipped up thunder rumbling outside shook the ground.

It was yet another thing she didn't understand, didn't know would happen or how. The thunder outside was foreboding but as the potion slid down her throat into her parched system to be absorbed quickly thanks to starving, lightning struck. It was uncanny the way it arched into the entrance of Larder, the door left open. The way it seemed to jump from the impact point into Hermione's side burning her cruelly both in the side and around her wrists where they were shackled to the wall. She lost consciousness quickly. Bliss.

* * *

Before when she woke she was sore, aching pain that she felt but nothing terribly strong. This time it was pure agony as she felt the painful throbbing in her dislocated shoulder, the throbbing heat of her skin where she'd been lashed so brutally. Her ass was on fire in the worst way and vagina... she was so over having one of those at this point.

Her stomach ached from hunger pains and her throat was dry and sore, the worse of it was the constant ache of her side where she had been struck by lightning. Electricity in its purest, raw form had surged through her body and into the shackles holding her, heating them and burning her. Her body was still tingling though she wasn't sure why that was. She wasn't even sure how she survived but she was glad she was alone.

For how long though she didn't know, it appeared, just looking at the door and seeing no light at the bottom that it was at least evening of the same night. Hopefully. After all Lucius had given her a spark of hope with his little show earlier and Severus' expression only amplified it. Was someone coming for her or was something more sinister planned?

"Quickly you two." Lucius' voice hissed the moment the door unexpectedly swung open.

Two smaller figures ran down the stairs into the basement. They hesitated a moment at the sight of her, Hermione couldn't make them out, she was still foggy headed and they were wearing cloaks. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that they were taking her down from the chains. Magically binding her arm to her side because of the dislocation and wrapping her in a cloak of her own. A feather-light charm enabled the small figures to carry her upstairs

Familiar faces surrounded her, Severus, Draco, Lucius, and surprisingly Fleur Delacour astride a large golden palamino Abraxan. In the back of her foggy mind she recalled reading that Madame Maxime was one of the only people who successfully breeds the majestic creatures. The smaller frames lifted her up to Fleur who settled the girl on the horse in front of her.

"Go Fleur, straight to the castle! Throw back but don't slow down, we will have to make it look real once the alert is given. You'll have a five minute head start." Narcissa Malfoy took her hood off as she regarded Fleur. Bellatrix doing the same beside her. Snape and Malfoy disillusioned the horse and its riders while Draco was removing any evidence that they had been there at all. Fleur nodded and urged the stallion forward and into the air. Hermione passed out.

* * *

Fleur felt it the moment Hermione passed out, they were barely a few meters off the ground. She kept a secure arm around the young witch her wand gripped tight in one hand as the other gripped the abraxans mane, urging the beast to go faster and higher. They had to leave quickly even as the Malfoys and Lestrange apparated away from the cottage.

The plan was simple, recover the girl and leave. Severus would make it seem like he'd found Antonin unconscious which he was, and sound the alert. The reason Severus was there? Simple, he was checking to see if his potion would work at all. It shouldn't, it would be burning itself out like it was supposed to, hurting Hermione he was sure but it all had to be believable.

Then the chase would start and it was only a matter of minutes. They were so close to the castle though that Fleur was certain they would make it though she was loathe to consider just who would be blamed for Hermione's rescue. Would it be Dolohov who deserved it or any number of the Malfoys or Severus? She couldn't really think about it, it made her feel too bad about the situation.

Not that she had much time to think about it as a cackle behind them alerted the Veela to the fact she was no longer safe. They were there and they were slinging spells. Most missed on purpose but they came close, they had too. But Crabbe and McNair were fighting for keeps and the stallion had to actively attempt to avoid the flying spells. The castle loomed up ahead and the fighting intensified.

Fleur shifted them a little so she and Hermione were lower against the horses back using her upper body to keep Hermione more stable on the horse as she let go of the little brunette to return fire at the death eaters trailing her. She knew that Bella, Draco, Severus and Lucius were amongst them so she had to try not to actually maim or stun any and risk their death. Of course that was a pain in the ass because the other death eaters were casting for keeps which was a little frightening for the veela.

It was a saving grace when the witch glanced ahead and saw the approaching figures, staff on brooms coming to her rescue. Thankfully the death eaters saw it too. The smart ones, likely the Malfoys, Bellatrix and Severus had backed off immediately. The stupid ones, in particular Dolohov who had managed to catch up, kept coming. Crabbe and McNair were able to avoid taking hits but Dolohov was taken out by Poppy Pomfrey of all people. They were home free.

* * *

This time when she woke everything hurt considerably less than it had before. There was still an ache in her shoulder and her stomach was still extremely empty. Now it was only her side and wrists that really hurt. They were the only reminders that what had happened had actually happened to her. She stared at the ceiling above her, a stone and beam ceiling, vaulted, and she remembered.

It was only when she rolled over that she saw the woman in the bed beside her own that she realised she may not have been the only casualty in this thing. Her knight in shining armour was laying on a bed seemingly sleep aacross from her. A bottle of skele-gro beside her.

"Fleur?" Hermione whispered hoarsely.

The blonde blinked awake slowly having heard her name from beside her. Turning her head she gave a tired smile and moved to sit up. Wincing as she did she favoured her right arm before carefully padding over to Hermione's bedside.

"'Ow are you feeling?" Fleur looked the younger girl over slowly, what she could see of her anyways most of Hermione was covered by the sheet.

"Like I was captured, tortured, raped multiple times tortured and then raped again before being force fed some potion that burned like fire and struck by lightning. You?" Hermiones voice was hoarse and weak but her attitude was there in droves. Fleur winced at the information.

"I was 'it wiz a spell as we were coming into ze wards. I fell and you followed. Impact put your shoulder back in place and broke my arm." Fleur explained with a regretful sigh.

"Why was it you that came to rescue me?" Hermione asked even as she groaned and moved to sit up, the sheet slipped revealing she was still naked beneath.

The burns around her wrists and on her side were as fresh as ever and throbbing but the lashing welts were gone, the few cuts were now scars. As well as the marks and bruises from the sexual assault that had also been healed. Logically she knew different, it had definitely happened and she was internally cringing at the thought of any man within a few feet of her, but physically it was as though the rapes never happened and the lashing had been years ago.

"Why aren't the burns healed but everything else is?" Hermione changed the subject slightly. Fleur was watching the half nude girl curiously.

"Madame Pomfrey was unable to 'eal zem. Professor Dumbledore suggested we wait until Professor Snape returns to ze castle tomorrow to look at it." Fleur didn't understand how Hermione could be quite so calm.

"Why was it you that rescued me?" Fleur quirked an eyebrow.

"Monsieur Malfoy 'ad informed Severus Snape zat zere was a spy of sorts in zere midst. Zey plotted wiz a way to get you out but needed an unconnected outside source to do ze actual rescuing. Zey owled me a few days ago and I readily agreed." Fleur sat gently on the edge of the bed as she spoke.

"You put your life in danger for someone who the only thing you've ever said to was 'Are you finished wiz ze boulliabaise?'" Hermione points out looking up and carefully pulling the sheet back up to cover herself.

"You were zere when I was 'urt by ze dragon. You were horribly slandered by zat mockery of a profession Skeeter and never once did you outwardly complain, even after ze puss attacks. You were supportive and not only of 'Arry but of ze rest of us as well. You're one of ze good ones." Fleur shrugged like it really wasn't so much a big thing.

Before Hermione could say anything else the door to the room the pair were in opened and Madame Pomfrey as well as Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley, Jean and Isaac Granger as well as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall filed into the room. Fleur smiled happily at Bill and hugged him when he gently wrapped his arms around her. Hermione watched the pair for a moment before turning to the other adults. They all seemed so hesitant.

They didn't seem to want to touch her, they didn't seem to want to come too close to her either. They assumed she was frail and broken, they couldn't have been more wrong. She was hurting, she was tired and she was starved. But she refused to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her crumble. She refused to let anyone see just how much this got to her. She was a warrior. A survivor.

"So... How are the boys? And Luna and Neville and Ginny?" Hermione asked to break the silence.

"Oh Hermione..." Jean whispered and sobbed as she moved forward and hugged her daughter to her. Hermione winced at the pain in her sides from it but she didn't dare complain.

It was a rambling mess from there, Hermione had glanced at Bill and Fleur talking quietly on Fleur's bed more than once but for the most part she was distracted by the questions and explanations sent her way. She learned that everyone else had escaped the Ministry but Sirius had been killed by Rowle. Harry was angrier than ever and Ron was a little lost but they coped well enough.

Hermione continued to listen to the adults though she was weary, it wasn't until she literally couldn't keep her eyes open anymore that Minerva and Poppy ushered everyone but Fleur out of the room. Hermione mumbles her goodbyes to them, they would still be there the next time she woke but respected that Hermione needed sleep.

"So, Bill Weasley huh?" Hermione was back to laying on her uninjured side. Fleur looked over and rolled on to her side as well.

"Oui, 'e is incredibly sweet." Fleur smiled gently but when all Hermione could manage was a small half smile it dropped a little.

"You should sleep, cheri." Fleur cooed gently to the little witch. Hermione didn't argue, she needed the sleep after all.

* * *

The following morning Hermione was actually allowed to have some clothes. She still felt horribly fatigued but she managed to get dressed and go for a small walk around the hospital wing. Fleur was being released and allowed to return back to her every day life. It was likely because of this that Fleur had found the little witch standing by a large window looking out.

"Are you going to be ok?" Fleur asked gently her accent decidedly less prominent than it had been during the Triwizard cup.

"Sure. Madame Pomfrey even said I could rejoin general population tomorrow." Hermione shrugged a little.

"Oui, zat is what I 'ad 'eard." Fleur looked out the window and frowned at the sight of carefree students milling around. Owls coming and going. As though the last two weeks never happened.

"You'll be going back to Gringotts then?" Hermione asked though the subtle question 'back to Bill' was underlying.

"Oui. Will you write me? If you're... 'aving trouble or need a friend? I know Dumbledore zinks it best not to tell ze students ze nature of your capture." Fleur wrinkled her nose when she was informed that she should keep the information to herself. That it was just as unfair again to Hermione for everyone to be privy to that information.

"I'll write you." Hermione promised gently. No matter how baffled she was by the whole Bill/Fleur thing she couldn't help feeling much closer to the blonde. After all the French Veela had liberated her and at great risk to herself.

"Merci. I must go. Be well, I will see you soon I am sure." Fleur lightly kisses the younger brunettes cheek and then left with no more word.

Hermione watched her go before sighing heavily and walking over to the bed she'd already spent the last few days in. Climbing in she curled up on her uninjured side and cried silently. She was not ok anymore, she was broken but she knew so many people still needed her. The boys definitely did. She had lost so much that she had wanted to keep. Her innocence. Her childhood and because of her capture she had lost her parents.

Jean and Isaac, though they had been against the idea, had been moved far far away from England, in fact Hermione was almost certain they had been sent over seas though she was not sure where. All because Hermiones rescue made the Grangers a target. Now she was alone, her parents gone, the boys not knowing what even happened to her. She was dying inside and the desire to cease existing was slowly spilling out to the outside.

Harry and Ron, for what ever reason, had not visited Hermione and she couldn't for the life of her understand why. When she asked Madame Pomfrey the medi-witch simply made a face and explained she wasn't sure what went on in the minds of young men. It was the best answer she would get as it seemed everyone else was avoiding her. It all added up and it all equalled pain worse than the abuse she had recently suffered.

* * *

When Hermione stepped foot in the Great Hall the following morning she was outwardly the lion she was supposed to be. A small smile that was just barely believable graced her lips letting them all know she was there and she was not afraid. On the inside how ever she was no more courageous than a mouse, shaking internally and more than a little concerned with why everyone had stopped and was staring at her.

Hermione was about to move to sit down when something hit her in the side of face, she winced and turned in the direction it came from. Vincent Crabbe had apparently spelled a piece of oatmeal to hit her in the face. Frowning she wiped it away and continued on her way to sit down. Professor Snape had barked at Crabbe to see him after breakfast which seemed to break the ice for the most part and conversation started again. Hermione had a feeling she was the main topic.

"Hey 'Mione." Neville was the first to greet her but he looked nervous. They all looked nervous.

"Hello. How are you all? I'm glad you're all ok." Hermione smiled a little more genuinely this time.

"Er, we... we're fine. What about you?" Neville asked only to wince a little. Ginny had just kicked him under the table.

"I'm fine. Ready for summer though." She smiled a little and put a little bacon and scrambled eggs on the plate in front of her, she ate slowly and barely stomached it.

"Where are you going for the summer?" Neville asked again only to receive another kick. Hermione set down her fork.

"I hadn't thought about it." Hermione frowned. Her parents were in a safe house. Would Hermione be sent to the safe house? If not then where?

"Oh, Well i'm sure something will be sorted out." Neville offered only to swallow when Severus Snape appeared behind the girl he had been talking to.

"Miss Granger, Your head of House and the Headmaster would like if you would accompany us to the Headmaster's Office." Professor Snape drawled in his usual way. Hermione managed not to cringe. Since her capture she was having trouble reconciling the fact that this man wasn't actually her enemy.

"Yes sir." Hermione mumbled lightly and was somewhat relieved to have an excuse to get up and leave the table. Harry and Ron hadn't said anything and Ginny was assaulting the only person who was talking to her. Fun.

Quietly she made her way after Professor Snape up to the Headmaster's office. It was a silent walk but she really didn't mind. She found she had less and less to say these days. On the one hand she was over the moon that Umbridge was gone and things were getting back to normal at Hogwarts but on the other hand she was... well things weren't normal for her at all were they? Instead she felt like a leper with the way people were treating her, she felt shattered on the inside and her best friends weren't talking to her? She didn't understand.

Once at the office entrance Professor Snape muttered the password and the pair went up. Hermione always a few paces behind the man which didn't go unnoticed by the potions master. He certainly couldn't blame her after what had happened, he had raged that he hadn't been told about her whereabouts sooner. He had a feeling that had to do with a little distrust on the Dark Lords side, after all it was true that he was a double agent. Even when he was told where she was he was instructed to speed up his work with the potion only to learn he then had to force feed it to the witch. It was incomplete, he had told the Dark Lord he wouldn't be able to make what was asked and that was the truth, but it was also like poison, not fatal, but there was too much stuff in it not to have adverse effects.

The pair were ushered in to the room and Hermione was sat at a seat in front of the Headmasters desk. Minerva and Professor Snape stood though they looked a little stiff even for them. The Headmaster sat across from Hermione and seemed like he was attempting to give a reassuring smile but it fell short. Hermione just didn't understand what was going on. Her friends were backing off, the staff were acting like they were treading on eggshells and she... she just needed someone to treat her normally.

"Sir what is this about?" Hermione asked curiously glancing from the headmaster to the professors standing quietly in the room.

"I wished to discuss the matter of your accommodation for the summer holidays in a few days. As your parents have been put into protective custody we have decided that given the nature of your capture and the length of your forced stay that we can't in good conscience place you with them. How ever, Fleur Delacour had stated that she wouldn't mind if you were to stay with her in her new home in London. We have had her cottage warded for yours and her protection." The headmaster explained.

"I don't get a say in this?" Hermione frowned deeply.

"No given you are still an underage witch you need to be placed with someone of age." Minerva McGonagal speaks up finally.

"What about finances, i'll need things for next year and my wand was snapped?" Hermione was so bothered by this situation. She wouldn't have even been there if... well she shouldn't have been there.

"An account has been opened for you at Gringotts by the Ministry. Cornelius' final act as Minister was to open an account for you." Albus Dumbledore explained a little loosely.

"It is filled with what they hope is enough Galleons to compensate for... damages suffered." Severus Snape spoke with disdain at the situation being explained. Hermione tensed.

"So what? They expect that the money will make what i went through better? 'Here's some Galleons kid, walk it off?' And now the support system i was hoping for i can't even go back to?" Hermione stood up, her anger getting the best of her.

"It's not like that. This is to keep you safe." Albus spoke in that infuriatingly calm tone.

"To keep me safe? I should have been safe here! Every confounded year i've been here my life and the life of my peers has been at risk! Nothing you have done so far has kept me safe!" Hermiones fists were clenched and her raw magic was at a boiling point. The peculiar thing was the way her eyes were developing bright flecks of yellow in the brown.

"Miss Granger, please calm down. No one feels worse about what happened than we do." Minerva attempts only to be scoffed at.

"No one feels worse about what happened? Not only was i beaten, had the cruciatus curse used against me and raped, but now my friends won't speak to me. Everyone looks at me differently and they don't even know what happened! I feel worse!" Hermione shook her head and stepped back looking at the Potions Master who had stood silently.

"You should have killed me the moment you were shown where i was." Hermione murmured before turning and walking out of the office. She had nothing left to say.

* * *

Hermione spent the next few days in her dorm slowly packing the things she had to pack, it was leaving day and she wasn't sure if she was upset to be leaving or upset she couldn't stay. Regardless there was little else she missed about the place than the security it offered. Her attack never would have happened if they hadn't left the castle. Though she supposed it was clear that Umbridge was going to be performing the Cruciatus curse on students for information. The woman was a bit of a zealot. Yet now Hermione was leaving and her heart was racing. She had no wand to defend herself on the train.

As well is being conflicted about leaving Hermione was finding herself sinking deeper into her depression. She had never been a particularly happy person, always ridiculed and picked on for one thing or another. Her Parents and the books and school work was where she found her solace, the worlds written on paper she could immerse herself in were a fantastic distraction. She'd felt better coming to Hogwarts, she had Harry and Ron suddenly and friends finally even if it had come hard won. She was happy for a while until things started going wrong all the time. Now she seemed back to square one as the boys nor Ginny had wanted to speak to her since she returned. She had deduced that a large part of that was because they had been cautioned against her.

It was abundantly obvious since her confrontation with the Headmaster that they were concerned some sort of seed had been planted while she was in the Dark Lords custody. After all what kind of prize was it to have one of Harry Potters best friends within your grasp. May as well turn her into a sleeper agent. The absolute worst part of that was that Hermione couldn't prove otherwise. She hadn't been there obviously but she had heard about Harry's possession from Neville, the only person who was willing to talk to her. Could Hermione be possessed at any moment and hurt her friends? It terrified her not knowing.

"Ready to go?" Neville asked in a friendly tone when she made her way downstairs. Their bags would be magically loaded on the train by the house elves.

"I guess so. You?" Hermione asked with a small half shrug.

"Yeah think so. I'll miss this place." Neville smiled looking at the common room. Hermione noticed one of the first years come in looking nervous.

"Hermione Granger? Professor Snape is waiting outside for you he wishes to speak with you." The first year spoke anxiously before disappearing up the dormitory.

"Goodluck." Neville wrinkled his nose a little at the information and Hermione just sighed and gave a half smile.

Making our way out of the portal to the Common room Hermione spotted Snape down the stairs on the next level. Chewing the inside of her cheek she made her way down to him though he did still make her nervous. She had frequent dreams about that last night, right before the lightning strike. She saw all of their faces every night and unfortunately that also included Professor Snapes face. It turned her stomach and she had more than once had to take several deep breaths or risk vomiting through her bed of an evening.

"Miss Granger, I wish to ask you... if you could perhaps contact me if you have any noticeable changes to your person." The Professor seemed a little hesitant.

"Changes? Like what? I'm not pregnant. Madame Pomfrey gave me that gross potion." Hermione rambled and that was definitely her first thought.

"And thank goodness for that. But... the potion i gave you. It was supposed to be useless but it was also not supposed to be used whilst getting struck by lightning and i... well i've already noticed a slight change in your appearance." Professor Snape made a sort of face Hermione couldn't even define.

"You mean my eyes?" She asked, she had wondered about the yellow flecks now there. No one else had looked her in the eyes long enough to notice.

"Yes, i am hoping that it stays at that and even fades but... i cannot be sure what reaction that potion may have with you in conjunction to the lightning strike. Its also concerning that we have been unable to heal the damage from the lightning." The man was nothing if not honest and thanks to recent events Hermione rather appreciated it. She hadn't really noticed they had been walking until they made it to the Entrance Hall.

"Ok... Yeah i'll owl you. Here." Hermione nodded her head, she had always maintained that Severus Snape was not truly a bad guy. He was a complete horses ass but not really a bad guy.

"I appreciate that. I've also been instructed to let you know that Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour will be waiting at Kings Cross for you, they will take you to get your new wand and make a withdrawal from your account at Gringotts before retiring to the cottage." Professor Snape offered finally, he had turned away to leave and so hadn't noticed the look of annoyance on Hermione's face.

* * *

The train ride back to the muggle world was less than amazing. Hermione was sat in a carriage with a group of people that effectively ignored her or pretended she wasn't sitting there. Any time she attempted to step into conversation the others would clam up and become awkward. She just didn't understand.

Once off the train she grabbed her things and sighed looking around for Fleur or Bill. She saw neither of them and headed for the exit of the train station unsure what else to even do. She sat down outside and glanced around a little anxiously. She hated this immensely, she felt so insecure and paranoid.

It was almost an hour after the train had dropped the students off that Hermione heard her name called from behind her. Slowly she stood to see Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley jogging towards her. They both looked a little worried and relieved as they got closer, Hermione remained expressionless.

"Je suis desolee, 'Ermione. Time got away from us." Fleur offered apologetically as they came to a stop before her.

"It happens. Can we go?" Hermione didn't mean for her tone to be quite so cold but she was not handling things well emotionally at the moment.

"D'accord. Two stops zen 'ome." Fleur spoke softly feeling absolutely awful. She couldn't even explain why she was late.

"It's not Fleur's fault Hermione, I distracted her when she wanted to leave and time just went a little faster than we intended." Bill sounded apologetic as well even as he shrunk Hermione's trunk and picked it up carrying it easily. Fleur paled a little. Not many people knew the true nature of what had happened to her.

"Look, I know I'm putting you guys out. I didn't ask for this any of it and the last thing I wanted to do was encroach on your little love nest. But I'd really like to get a new wand and be out of the public for a while... please can we just go." Hermione was shaking a little and so jammed her hands in the pocket of her jeans.

Bill regarded Hermione with a frown, she'd obviously never been so rude before. Fleur knew better though and nodded, with a gentle urging and her hand tucked into the mans elbow Fleur effectively guided the man and her young charge out of the train station and through the streets of London. Hermione followed along hands in her pockets and head down.

The small adventure started at the Leaky Cauldron, there were some unsavoury sorts there and it made the small witch all the more anxious there was no denying it. From there they weaved along the streets and into the Bank. Hermione requested a relatively large sum of galleons to be withdrawn, she needed a wand but was also hoping not to have to return again before the new school year.

From the bank they made their way along to Ollivander's, it was a little cool and just as dusty as Hermione remembered the first time she had been there. She sort of missed her old wand but it had been snapped. Sighing lightly the little witch looked through the stacks and rows of wands but none of them felt right. They had been there a while, long enough Bill had stepped outside, before Hermione finally went to the front desk.

Hermione knew her wand was there, she could feel it but it wasn't on offer to the public it seemed. Standing at the front desk the small witch bit her lip and ran her hand along the edge as Ollivander regarded her curiously. He didn't say anything when Hermione stepped behind the desk and bent down, he didn't say anything when she lifted an extremely warn and tattered wand box though he did hold his breath.

Without considering the other two in the store Hermione carefully lifted the lid off the box and looked down at it. It was shiny white wood that looked like it was burned back at the handle though the black seemed to creep and web down into the shaft reminisce of lightning. Hermione stared at it for a long while, it was unlike any wand she had ever seen before.

"Aspen wood, 11 and 3/4 inches, inflexible... Thunderbird tail feather core." Mr Ollivander practically whispered the words his tone awed and curious.

Swallowing hard Hermione gently picked up the wand, a moment later a loud crackling roll of thunder boomed through the store as the black of the wand glowed white blue light lightning that arched up Hermiones arm. Hermiones heart was pounding and the burn at her side throbbed painfully for a moment before dulling again. This was her wand.

"I thought Thunderbirds were extinct." Fleur spoke softly after a moment, looking through the window it seemed only those in the store had heard the thunder.

"They haven't seen one since the very early 1990's. My great grandfather made this wand in the late 1800's but it's never accepted an owner before. I thought it never would." Garrick explained looking from the Veela to the young woman still staring at the wand in her hand. Her eyes seemed a little more yellow than usual but he didn't know if that was the light or not.

"How much?" Hermione finally asked looking from the wand to the man before her.

"No child, take it. I can't put a price on something so rare and you're the first that wand has ever accepted." Garrick shook his head. Hermione regarded the man for a long moment before nodding.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione spoke graciously a small sincere smile for the first time in weeks.

Garrick waved her off gently and the two girls left the store. Hermione tucked her knew wand away carefully into the sleeve of her sweater as they left. Bill smiles at seeing his girlfriend and holds his arm out for them both. They were set to apparate to Fleur's small cottage as part of a magical village just outside of Diagon Alley. Hermiones stomach protested the contact but she grit her teeth and got through it. They appeared at the small two room cottage and Bill let them in as though he owned the place.

* * *

The weeks dragged on slowly, Hermione was loosing weight, she had no appetite and no energy. She spent a decent amount of her time in her room, pretty much any time Bill was there Hermione made herself scarce, partly because she wasn't a fan of men right now and partly because she didn't enjoy seeing him and Fleur together. She wasn't sleeping more than a few hours at a time either.

Every day she would allow Fleur to try to engage her but it was stilted at best. It wasn't until that last week, the Weasley's home had been destroyed by a targeted attack from the death eaters and so they had been moved to the Leaky Cauldron, Bill had been required more often to help his family out with transport and as a protection detail for Harry.

During those weeks there mostly alone but sometimes in the couples company Hermione had received a total of 1 letter, that had been from the school with her list of required supplies. It hurt because Hermione had definitely written both Harry and Ron as well and Ginny and even Neville during the holidays. It hurt more than she would ever admit to them.

Yet that final week was slightly better with Bills absence. When Fleur was at her place of work Hermione would clean up the house which Fleur would happily thank her for of an evening when she got home. Hermione would even cook from time to time though she barely ate herself. It was one of those nights when she had cooked a light soup about a week from the return to school that things shifted in their dynamic.

"Ugh. Bonsoir 'Ermione." Fleur groaned softly as she walked in that evening. Hermione had cooked a light broth soup and some fresh bread.

"Bad day?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Ze goblins are ze worst, zey're always so angry and Bill got on my nerves right before ze end of my shift." Fleur sighed as she sat down at the table while Hermione cooked them some food.

"Want to talk about it?" Hermione asked leaning her hip against the counter top as she turned to look at the blonde.

"Non, I just wish I 'ad ze ability to get a massage." Fleur heaved a sigh and rubbed her neck.

"Well... this probably needs another half an hour..." Hermione trails off with a slight shrug. Fleur looked at Hermione for a moment.

"Are you sure?" The quarter Veela was slightly dubious, she had noticed Hermione avoid pretty much any and all physical contact.

"Sure. Wouldn't offer otherwise." Hermione smiled lightly and got the champagne from the icebox and poured Fleur a glass before walking over behind the Veela.

Fleur swallowed and took a sip of the wine before Hermione pulled the blazer off her shoulders. The jacket was draped along the back of Fleurs seat and Hermione promptly set to work. Starting at stiff shoulders Hermione worked thoroughly, enough pressure to get out the knots but not so much that it would just hurt Fleur more. Fleur struggled not to let out an appreciative groan.

"Dieu, you are surprisingly good at zis." Fleur mumbled only a few minutes later.

"My parents are dentists. So much time stooped over patients they would get stiff muscles as well. I didn't ever mind giving mum or dad a massage if they were particularly sore." Hermione explained slowly a touch of sadness in her tone.

"Do you miss zem?" Fleur knew it was a silly question but it seemed like maybe Hermione might finally open up.

"I miss everyone. I miss myself." Hermione murmured lightly.

"You miss yourself?" Fleur asked gently wishing she could see the girl so diligently working the knots in her neck now.

"I don't feel like me anymore. I'm scared all the time, i don't like being touched or talking to people. I don't know how to feel most of the time. No one has written me all summer. They didn't talk to me that last week at school. No one else even knows really, Bill doesn't know. Not everything. I'm not who i was before." Hermione mumbled her touch becoming much lighter, clearly distracted and Fleur took the opportunity to turn in her seat and take Hermiones hand in her own.

"I would 'onestly be surprised if you did know 'ow to feel. You went zrough a great trauma." Fleur reminds needlessly. Hermione would never forget that.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Hermione whispered looking down.

"What do you want to do?" Fleur countered gently.

"I want to watch them burn." Hermione looked anywhere but at Fleur.

"Ze deaz eaters?" Fleur was frowning. Hermione finally met those blue eyes with her own and Fleur was surprised to see a few more small flecks of yellow.

"Everyone." The little witches tone was cold and so angry it gave Fleur chills. The Veela didn't even try to stop Hermione as she walked away, back to the sanctum of her room.

Needless to say Fleur ate alone that evening though she didn't eat much of it and the following morning she still saw no sign of Hermione. It was Fleurs day off and she had assured Hermione that they would go Diagon to pick up her things for school. The later the morning grew the more Fleur was thinking that Hermione wasn't interested until finally at a quarter to 10 the little witch came out dressed and ready for the day. Fleur had been dressed and ready since shortly after her first cup of coffee so it was a simple thing to smile before they got on their way.

Stepping out onto the front step Hermione allowed Fleur to take her hand and they apparated to the Alley, Hermione shifted a little nervously and her palms began to sweat a little but she didn't fight it when Fleur kept hold of her hand. It was nerve wracking, the last few days at school Hermione had avoided being around the students, she set with a few others on the train but otherwise kept to herself, even still it had her anxiety sky rocketing. This was so much worse, there were so many people all buzzing around doing what they were needing to do but there were so many.

"It will be ok, 'Ermione. I've got you." Fleur spoke gently, reassuringly to the little witch. Hermione heard but didn't acknowledge.

At a brisk pace they set off, first to the tightly packet Flourish and Blotts for books then followed along to Malkins for a new set of robes and then along to gather the less essential items. Hermione was borderline hyperventilating until they stepped into the bank. It was a less than great move with so many people there in Diagon that day. Fleur was beginning to realise she had made a terrible mistake bringing Hermione today of all days.

Fleur was too bust whispering soft reassurances to Hermione, they were there to meet Bill and then leave that was all. It was because she was whispering reassurances to Hermione that she didn't notice the large blonde man approaching them, the smirk on his face malicious. Hermione how ever was watching him approach, her demeanour changing from fear to defiant with every passing step. By the time the man was a few short steps away Hermione had her wand in her hand at her side and her expression was stony, the only indicator that she was at all distressed was the slight trembled in her hand holding her wand.

"Mudblood... Fancy seeing you in a place like this... I must say its bold of you." Thorfinn Rowle had cast a disillusionment charm over the three as he had come to a stop his own wand in hand. Fleur inched her wand to her hand when she finally noticed the man.

"I didn't realise Voldemort let his dogs off their leashes." Hermione bites back her tone cold enough that it gave Fleur chills.

"The fire in your eyes warms my loins, little muddy, but the chill in your voice doesn't mask the reek of fear." Thorfinn smirked stepping closer only to have Fleur's wand pointed directly at his chest. Thorfinn just smirked as though only now acknowledging the French witch.

"You need a shield now? Tell me does she make you feel the way i did... don't deny that you had liked it... we both know those screams weren't pain." Thorfinn's smirk turned nasty. A trembled shook Hermione's body but it wasn't fear.

Of the five men that she for sure remembered having her while she was held captive, Thorfinn Rowle had been the most traumatising. They had played her so well that first day she woke when they were the only two there. Rowle and Dolohov had worked as a team to try to break her, they had not gotten any information from her but they had done some serious damage. It started with the Cruciatus curse until she was screaming and begging them to stop, Dolohov was particularly ruthless. Then came the arousal they both shared at the sight and sound of their captive begging. Rowle was a cruel man but he didn't hurt. No, Rowle was gentle, tender even in his touches. He played her body so well, she had no choice, she couldn't control her body's response to the stimulation given.

"We can find an alley and have another go if you like... your friend can come too." Rowle basically purred the words at her. Hermione was shaking now, a few more small flecks appearing in her normally chocolate eyes. Both Fleur and Rowle thought it was fear.

"I'd rather go to bed with Lucius, at least he didn't have a tiny cock." Hermione bit out nastily but it worked just like she knew it would. For reasons she didn't know most of the Death Eaters she had come in contact with rather despised Lucius. She honestly had no idea how big the aristocratic man was, he haunted her like the others but he hadn't actually hurt her.

"You little mudslut! Mind yourself!" Rowle managed to backhand Hermione, a fraction of a second before she had wordlessly cast one of the most intense Stupefy's anyone present had ever witnessed. Rowle hit the far wall with a sickening thud before hitting the floor.

Before the dust had settled so to speak Hermione had run out of the bank leaving a shocked Fleur behind. The smaller witch ran down the steps wand in hand as Fleur ran out after her shouting her name. Hermione didn't hear, she was losing it big time. She tripped on the bottom step sprawling in the ground though she wouldn't relinquish the grip on her wand.

Jumping to her feet Hermione looked around frightened just looking for an escape. She must have been a sight, based off the crowd forming a circle around her she was definitely a spectacle. Unfamiliar faces looking at her, some with disdain, some with recognition and others with curiosity. She spun looking for an escape and was about to bolt.

"Granger!" Came the name and Hermione paused turning toward the sound. Three faces of sympathy and regret. The Malfoys.

"'Ermione!" Fleur finally broke into the space around the witch.

"'Ermione come... we will go 'ome... lower your wand." Fleurs gentle words seemed to bring Hermione back enough she realised she had been brandishing her wand at the crowd. But not enough.

Hermione was frantic as she looked around she was breathing heavily, her heart was racing and the blood was rushing in her ears as she looked at the people around her, the familiar faces of the Weasley's all looking at her worried, the Neville was there with his grandmother, the old woman looking at Hermione with pity. Why pity? The woman didn't know what she had been through, none of them did! The ones that thought they knew were only guessing. No one knew, no one tired and the worst part was that those that knew some didn't want it getting out. Hermione couldn't take it.

Wordlessly the spell was cast, the sudden burst of heat parting the crowd and Hermione sprinted, panicked from the area. Fleur followed along with Bill Weasley but everyone else was surprised that the witch was seemingly so unstable. The little witch had no idea where she was running too until she was in the depths of Knockturn Alley and it only freaked her out even more. She came to a stop leaning heavily against a wall gasping for breath as the world around her spun. When it slowly came into focus it was wild, dark eyes that were starting back, familiar but wild.

"I got you." Bellatrix Lestrange gripped the girls arm and the two popped out of existence.

The only indication given to Fleur that the girl had ever even been there when she rounded the corner was the familiar crack from apparation.


	2. Chapter 2

**!Trigger warning for mentions and references to violence/sexual assault and torture.!**

 **Sorry guys! I know this was long awaited but due to some issues i lost all desire to write anything but i'm back.**

 _ **Italics depict flash backs.**_

 **Read and Review**

I don't own these characters :)

I am highly aware there are some spelling issues, some of it is on purpose because i'm Australian and we like to add letters to words sometimes. Other of it it i am aware of but im a single mother and can't always find the time to scour a fic to fix the grammar/spelling so you got what i gave. ;)

* * *

It was dark and late in the night, or well early in the morning really. Hermione had just entered the tunnel under the ever ornery Whomping Willow. It was not the first time since returning to school that she had done so either. For the last month since returning to Hogwarts, Hermione had been sneaking out to the Shrieking shack. Well to the shack before being taken elsewhere.

Things were much the same since returning to school, her friends refused to really talk to her at all. In fact she held better conversations with Draco these days and that was barely more than meeting in the library randomly and working on homework together. Neville tried to maintain conversations but really any time he tried to he would be glared at by Harry or Ginny. Hermione was more alone than ever, it was probably why she agreed to these meetings.

 _"I got you." Were the words repeated when Hermione came back into existence only now no longer in the dark Alley but instead in a small cottage at the edge of some forest._

 _She was still hyperventilating and in a panicked state so it was much appreciated when Bellatrix Lestrange stepped away from her and flicked her wand towards the kitchen. The kettle there began to boil immediately and two tea cups floated from an old cupboard under the counter-top. Hermione slid down the wall and jammed her head between her knees as she began to rock slightly trying to calm herself down._

 _The young witch wasn't sure how long she sat there but when she looked up seeing boots in front of her she was a little surprised to see Bellatrix offering her a cup of tea. Until very recently Bellatrix had been the enemy, she was still struggling to reconcile the fact that Bellatrix was one of her rescuers. Fleur didn't know much about the whole situation just that she had been contacted and that Bellatrix was among the few trusted._

 _"Drink up, it will calm you down." Bellatrix spoke as Hermione took the cup. The older witch casually sat right there on the floor in front of Hermione with her legs crossed and sipped her own cup of tea._

 _"What happened?" Bellatrix asked only after the little witch had finally taken a sip of tea._

 _"I don't know." Hermione mumbled, she should maybe have known better though._

 _"Liar. Tell me the truth." Bellatrix bit back a light scowl marring her features._

 _"Rowle was at the bank when we got there. He taunted me." Hermione mumbles not looking at the Death Eater._

 _"He hit you and you stunned him. Probably put him in pretty bad shape by the looks of it." Bellatrix's tone was so off hand it took Hermione a minute to realise Bellatrix was in her head._

 _"That's not fair." Hermione groaned, she had tried to learn Occlumency the year before, she had even asked Snape for lessons once but he had refused her. What she had learned she could only learn by reading and that wasn't enough._

 _"Lifes not fair, you should know that by now." Bellatrix shrugged nonchalantly, she was not treading on egg shells which oddly enough Hermione appreciated._

 _"Can you see? What they did?" Hermione asked softly her cheeks flooding with shame._

 _"Yes, i can see everything. I can see what you'd been thinking. It's not worth it." Bellatrix scowled._

 _"How do you suppose that?" The young witch stared into her tea._

 _"Because that just means they win. Don't ever let them think they've won." Bellatrix Lestrange had been called a lot of things, but gentle was not one of them. Not until that very moment._

Hermione had barely stepped out of the Shack at the other end of the tunnel when an arm wrapped around her own and the two people disappeared. She knew it was dangerous, not just because logic told her not to trust Bellatrix but also because they always went to Black Manor, it was old and derelict. After Cygnus and Druella had passed away no one had wanted to take it on. Bella, Cissa and Andy were the last of the living Blacks and they all had husbands whose names they had taken. The Manor had been left to crumble but there was a chamber below, it was spelled to last and full of old books and relics. Naturally Hermione loved it.

"I see you took my advice and got a haircut." Bellatrix released the girl who was getting a bit better at this Apparating thing.

"Do you like it?" Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. She had been owling Fleur rather regularly and when she had commented off handedly about wanting a haircut Fleur had supported the idea.

"You look cute." Is Bella's off hand comment, she was kind enough for a borderline insane Death Eater so Hermione took it well enough.

"Thanks. So what are we doing tonight?" Hermione asked curiously, the only time she really 'spoke' anymore was to Bellatrix, the witch was never gentle in her approach really which Hermione appreciated. Blunt Honesty.

"Occlumency again. And you can take another book after if you've finished with the last." Bellatrix still had her wand in hand and gestured at Hermione to take it out again.

Hermione drew her wand. She knew Bellatrix was a master at both Occlumency and Legilimency but she also knew she was getting better at blocking her thoughts. She also had little shame with Bellatrix, she had seen it all already anyways. The best part was that the other witch did judge or torment her for any of it. Bellatrix took it all in stride and for the most part shrugged it off. It was the more recent memories, the ones regarding her capture that elicited the most reaction. Cold fury boiled behind those charcoal eyes. Bella this time settled for the memories of the remainder of Hermione's summer holiday.

* * *

 _"Hermione! Mon Dieu! I thought they had you again." Fleur sighed relieved when Hermione had knocked on the door the morning after she had disappeared._

 _"Not this time. Sorry for worrying you." Hermione offered a small apologetic smile._

 _"Where were you?" Bill asked curiously, Hermione stiffened a little, she hadn't realised he was there. Clearly they were over their argument._

 _"I was... With Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione opted for truth. Fleur seemed surprised but not shocked. Bill on the other hand looked borderline outraged._

 _"That vile bitch? Why!?" He asked rather aggressively glaring at Hermione. Fleur scowled at his tone and nudged him out of the way to let Hermione in._

 _"Because she helps." Hermione grumbled lightly as she strode into the house and to the icebox, she needed a juice._

 _"Helps? The womans bloody insane Hermione or is that the point? You've both lost your bloody minds so now you're perfect company?" Bill was scowling at the fact his girlfriend was scowling at him. Before Fleur could respond the little witch laughed, it wasn't a cheerful laugh._

 _"Yes that's exactly it. Now if you don't mine i need a shower and some sleep. Fleur... I'll be eating breakfast in the morning." Hermione chuckled stepping past the couple. She ignored how much she was beginning to detest Bill. She hated the way he looked at her like she was little more that a nuisance. Once closing the door the memory faded to the sound of a muffled argument._

"Birds of a feather aren't we, Granger!" Bellatrix actually laughed at the memory, a little of that sanity she could hold onto for only so long slipping away.

"So it would seem. Fleur barely even questioned me about it but Bill didn't visit very often for that last week." Hermione smirked.

"Witch, you don't seem to upset with having had caused disruption in there relationship." Bellatrix grinned amused.

"Not terribly, no. Shall we go again, Trixie-witch." Hermione's own tone was a little mad and it made Bella laugh. They spent most of the rest of the night working on Hermione's Occlumency. She was getting pretty good.

* * *

Hermione had been a few weeks at school now and it was the weekend of her birthday, of course this didn't mean diddly-squat these days given that none of her 'friends' ever remembered her birthday and they were also just not speaking with her for what ever reason. Yet she knew it was her birthday, 17 which meant she was now without a trace and would be able to do magic outside of school without it affecting her legally. She still didn't know how Bellatrix managed the wards that kept her safe from discovery at the Black Manor. Those secrets may die with the death eater.

Hermione was bouncing her way downstairs, it was not only her birthday but also the first Hogsmead weekend. Today she planned to get some comfort foods and tomorrow she planned to visit with Fleur who had written her a few days ago and said she would be coming to visit. Hermione was almost positive that Fleur didn't know it was her birthday but she was pleased to have one of the only people who actually spoke to her coming to visit. She was just making it off the changing staircases when a voice stopped her, turning she saw Pansy Parkinson.

"Granger... Looking a little dolled up given what happened to you last year." Hermione looked down at herself, it was still fairly warm so she had on a tank top and a poncho type sweater which was white, over top her arms still bare. Under she only had simple blue jeans and some black shoes. Not terribly dolled up at all.

"Dolled up? I'm suddenly questioning your sexuality Parkinson." It was supposed to be a jab at the other girl but Pansy just smirked and walked over to catch up to Hermione.

"Hm, you're not the only one. Listen, obviously you know what my family is like... who they associate with. So obviously the Dark Lord is pissed about you getting away and the men all talk about you... still. I just wanted to say sorry. None of that was fair. This is war, its supposed be violent not... not that." Pansy seemed suddenly small and Hermione was a little taken back by her sincerity.

"I can assure you. My capture and Rape was very violent. But i'm not with them anymore, now i'm just..." Hermione trailed off with a scowl.

"Alone?" Pansy suggested lightly only for Hermione to offer a curt nod.

"I still don't understand why Dumbledore has decided that no one else can know exactly what happened. I was held for almost a week right? What did they expect happened, that we made daisy chains around a camp fire singing Kumbaya?" Hermione huffed and started walking again. The pair heading out of the castle toward the village.

"Yeah I wont pretend to know what goes on in the old coots mind, pretty sure he's barmy." Pansy shrugged though she'd cringed inwardly.

"Thought he was brilliant there for a while now all i ever see when i look at him is a cold stare. Didn't realise being sexually assaulted turned me into the bad guy." Hermione shrugged as she walked, she was mostly un-phased but the defensive folding of her arms over her chest let people know it still bothered her at least a little.

"Yeah it's spastic. But listen, the other Slytherins that are directly in contact with some of the supporters, well they know what happened, they're just not nearly as understanding as Draco and i, Daphne in particular. I can't stand her. Her sisters the polar opposite though, its weird. But just watch out for them today. Don't take anything too seriously." Pansy warned gently.

"I knew it was only a matter of time. Thanks for the heads up." Hermione sighed lightly, her wand warm in the holster on her thigh. It was in plain sight and easy to reach, it had been a bit of power play honestly.

"You're welcome, oh and Happy Birthday." Pansy grinned as she walked off leaving a slightly dazed Hermione behind. How did her Ex?... Nemesis know when her birthday was but after 6 years none of her friends knew?

* * *

Hermione had survived her birthday in Hogsmead, it had been a long day but with very few issues but Sunday was another day all together. She was making her way to the Three Broomsticks to visit Fleur when it happened. She knew it was coming she just didn't expect that they'd be so public about it. Of course they were Slytherins she she should have known better.

The mud splattering up the side of her face made her stop and turn in the direction it had come from. Sixth year and she was certain most people would have grown out of things like this by now. Apparently she was again mistaken. Yet, they were Slytherins she wasn't sure what else she expected of them. Swallowing hard she raised a questioning eyesbrow.

"Mudblood... I hear you like to spread yourself around a bit." Theodore Nott smirked as he delivered the attitude.

"Hoping to dirty yourself?" Hermione countered casually the boys, because Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle were there as well, all sneered at her.

"I'll shower off alright I reckon... why don't you give us a taste. Crabbe's father is convinced you're the tightest he's ever porked." Goyle gloated and the boys laughed.

"Must be pretty tight then, pretty sure a spaghetti noodle is thicker... say does that run in the family?" Hermione tilted her head looking at Crabbe with a smirk of her own. Crabbe went an angry red much like Ron would.

"Mind your mouth, Mudslut! You should be honoured a pureblood would even go anywhere near you!" Crabbe snarled brandishing his wand at her. Why she had decided to put herself in a rather deserted alley between Scrivenshafts and The Three Broomsticks she had no idea.

"You know I feel for your mothers, married off to men who couldn't last more than a couple minutes... I bet they've all considered muggle escorts. Men who can actually stay hard long enough to get a woman to climax. I was extremely disappointed, not only was my first time against my will but I didn't even get to enjoy it. I do hope you're nothing like your fathers... for your girlfriends sake." Hermione sniffs at them her tone and expression nothing short of disdain.

Naturally this had all the boys flushing, some of the Slytherin girls were known for being a little bit easy as far as sex, there was no doubt at least Nott and Zabini had shagged one or two. They all had their wands drawn pointing at her, she was ready for them to cast something any moment, she wasn't ready for Goyle to step forward with a nasty little grin on his features.

"Does it make it easier to deal with? Does it make you remember it differently? Crabbe and Rowle had been so proud of their efforts... did you know Lestrange has a pensive? Did you know the men all gathered at the manner and took turns watching those memories. The way you screamed, the way you moaned. They get off to your tears, Mudslut, the begging for them to stop. The way you bled every time." Goyle was a few paces from her now and Hermiones heart was pounding. Goyle must have seen too...

"Yeah? Proud of that are you? Raping a 16 year old girl. Run off to mummy and tell her you want to be just like your daddy, I know it's the only way you'll ever get a response from a woman while you're inside her." Hermione's tone was mean. Mean enough that it seemed to enrage Goyle who lifted his wand and cast before he had a chance to stop him.

"Crucio!" The hissed world and the body buckling pain almost instantaneous.

Hermione grit her teeth against the pain, she refused to give them the pleasure of her scream. Falling to her knees, her hands on the ground in front of her she panted trying to breathe through the pain that was not letting up. It only seemed to get stronger. It was then she realised Crabbe had stepped up and added his own spell to the mix. How much could one person withstand before she lost all cognitive function?

"You think your words mean anything Mudslut? I could so easily petrify you right there where you fall and fuck you. You'd like it too wouldn't you, whore?" Goyle maintained his cruciatus but she stepped closer and he was getting shaky.

"Did you like it in the ass?" He laughed as did the boys with him. Out the corner of her eye she saw him lewdly grab his crotch.

The gold in her eyes expanded to take the entire iris, the pupil elongated and everything became sharper in sight. She could hear someone approaching cautiously not far from turning up their alley. It was what she felt that was most startling. The pain from the torture curse seemed to race through her body, both spells meeting and rubbing and making fire in her stomach, it burned, her entire body was a charge until it wasn't.

"'Ermione!" The startled voice of her white knight rang through the alley the same moment the pressure inside discharged.

Electricity arched up, a visible white hot bolt along side the nasty spell current. It pierced wand tips, the wood and magical cores exploding, splintering into badly damaged hands but the lightning didn't stop there. Powering into flesh it shocked both boys throwing them back. Bodies slammed into shocked Slytherin tormentors for them to land in a pile. Hermione collapsed and passed out. The current receding back into her veins and her eyes returned to mostly normal. They were again more yellow than before.

* * *

Hermione woke slowly, her entire body ached from the cruciatus curses she had withstood. It was bright in the medical wing and the light made her head ache all the more. There was no sound though as she lay there for a moment staring at the vaulted ceiling of the room. Part of her wondered if she had gone deaf the other part figured she was just alone. Typical.

"You're awake." Lilting French accented words greeted her ears and Hermione turned to see Fleur sitting in the seat beside her.

"Am I? It's hard to tell if it's not all just a dream sometimes." Hermione asked slowly, she blinked and looked back at the ceiling.

"You dream of me often?" Fleur teased but Hermione just smiled over at her again.

"How long have I been here?" The younger witch asked after a moment.

"2 days. I was late getting to ze Inn when I stumbled upon ze scene." Fleur moved over and sat on the edge of Hermiones bed.

"Why were you late?" Hermione's brow creased in a frown.

"William got 'ome sooner zan expected and wanted to spend a little time. It got away from me a little." Fleur explained mildly looking at her nails for a moment. She didn't need to look at Hermione to see the dark look on her face.

"What do you even see in him?" Hermione sat up slowly and hung her legs off the side of the bed. She was aching all over but nothing made it worse, it was just constant.

"'E is sweet to me. 'E brings me small gifts and says kind words. 'E is tolerant of my Veela zrall. 'E can be funny." Fleur shrugged a little.

"Anybody could be that." Hermione points out carefully standing up.

"Oui, but it doesn't 'urt zat 'e is 'andsome." Fleur pointed out frowning. "Why does it matter?"

Hermione just shakes her head and wrinkles her nose a little bit. It doesn't matter really does it? Hermione was in no position to voice her jealousy, she didnt even really understand why she was jealous. Was it that Fleur had saved her, was it some sort of hero worship? No, hero worship was more what she felt for Bellatrix she was certain. Hermione couldn't figure it out in all honesty.

"It doesn't matter does it?" Hermione shrugged a little,

"What happened to the others?" She added before Fleur could respond.

"Ah, zeir wands were destroyed. Damage to zeir hands and Dumbledore 'as given zem detention." Fleur's expression became darker the longer she spoke and Hermione frowned as she pulled on her jeans.

"Do they not know that they used the cruciatus on me?" Her voice was steady but her body seemed to flush with the memory of the pain.

"Oui, I told zem. Zey 'ad decided zat you would prefer not to go to an 'earring to speak against zem. Given what 'as 'append to you." Fleur was scowling at this point and Hermione let out a dark chuckle.

"More like they don't want it getting out too much that a student had been captured, imprisoned and raped while she was meant to be safe only to later be tortured by some of the men's children." Hermione stone was low and angry.

"Sounds about right. I'm not sure you should go against zem." Fleur says softly though truly she wished things had been different for the little witch.

"Not today at least. Honestly I don't know how this war if going to fair with the boys not even speaking to me. If they think they've the intelligence to do it without me they will be in Voldemort's grip in a heartbeat." Hermione's tone was almost a clear threat.

"You won't 'elp ze boys?" Fleur wasn't really sure she blamed them.

"Of course I will help them. Not that they deserve it." She scowled annoyed to even be asked. This was bigger than her after all.

"I like zis version of you. Ze take no prisoners kind. You are so angry but you still know what needs to be done and you plan to get it done despite how zings are now." Fleur wasn't lying either. This was not a meek young witch anymore. She was fierce but smart.

"Hm yes i have to admit i rather like it too. Of course its a lot more lonely now no one wants to talk to me but i get by. Black helps." Hermione admitted easily enough as she finished getting dressed, her back to Fleur as she pulled on her bra and shirt.

"Do you still manage to see her?" Fleur was terribly curious. She, unlike Bill, didn't actually see a problem with Hermione having spent time with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Yes a few nights a week. She is helping me protect my mind and might let me borrow some books from the old Black Library." Hermione admits sitting back on the bed, she was sore all over.

"Occlumency? Smart. What about Legilimency?" The part veela asked standing to sit beside Hermione.

"Both though i cant say i am overly fond of the idea of traipsing through the minds of hormonal teenagers." Hermione grinned at the blonde beside her and Fleur couldnt help but laugh.

"Oui, i've been privy to a few of zose possibilities voiced. Not always pleasant unless you're into it and looking for some inspiration." Fleur winked playfully and Hermione flushed slightly ignoring the way her mouth went dry.

"I just bet. I wasn't really into self-loving before." Hermione wrinkled her nose, she still kind of wasn't but Bella assured her that would pass.

"Non, zough wiz ze way you read i'm surprised you 'avent delved into to ze world of trashy romance." Fleur teased gently.

"Fleur! Do you read trashy romance!" Hermiones tone was aghast but her expression was all playful.

"Ah, per'aps once or twice." Fleur couldn't stop the rather girlish giggle at her confession. Hermione actually laughed, entirely amused. Things would get better.

* * *

"They really did that? And Dumbledore is just letting this all slide?" Bellatrix was astounded when she'd seen Hermione's memories of the attack in Hogsmead.

"So it seems." Hermione had allowed Bellatrix to See this time. She had gotten considerably better With Occlumency over the weeks she had been training.

"You electrocuted them. The magical surge nearly blew their hands off." Bella's tone was pondering and Hermione was sitting with a tome in her lap.

"I don't know what it means either but Snape is worried." Hermione shrugged casually.

"Did they tell you what the potion was supposed to do?" Bellatrix moved over and sat in front of Hermione with her legs Criss-crossed beneath her.

"Not really, just that the Dark Lord has asked Snape to make a potion that Snape had told him wouldn't work." Hermione shrugged yet again but she looked up at the woman.

"It was why you wasn't just killed outright. The Dark Lord wanted a hamster to test it on." Bellatrix explained mildly as she lightly toyed with the edge of Hermione's sock.

"You mean a guinea pig. But what was the potion supposed to do?" Hermione corrected lightly, ignoring the small glare sent at her from the Death Eater who really didn't like being corrected.

"What ever. Anyway the potion was supposed to be like ... a bypass for the animagus transformation. Most Death Eaters struggle with the process of becoming an animagus, the Dark Lord throwing torture curses at people all willy nilly doesn't help. But he wanted spies. What better than unregistered Animagus?" Bellatrix was looking at the book in the little witches lap before lifting her gaze to the chocolate and gold one before her.

"But the animagus transformation is so complex. How would you even start to make a potion that would bypass it?" Hermione was frowning rather deeply.

"Exactly. But the Dark Lord doesn't take know for an answer so Snivellus had little choice but to give it a go. He got close too but he tested it on himself to no effect. It seems to just be a useless and fowl smelling potion that burns on the way down." Bellatrix explained further and shrugged, the unspoken but hung heavy in the air.

"But... i got struck by lightning when i was swallowing the potion." Hermione reasoned out only for Bellatrix to nod slowly.

"What does that mean though? I mean obviously i'm different. The yellowing of my eyes only happens when i'm angry and upset though." Hermione was trying to understand what was going on with her, no longer looking at the book in her lap.

"It's hard to say. Severus wanted to run some tests but is aware of how uneasy you are around men now he hasn't wanted to push you and make you more upset. Dumbledore is blatantly ignoring anything to do with you and Minerva is really upset with all of them to my knowledge. Considering none of your friends want much to do with you they are likely rather worried that what ever is going on inside might culminate in something highly unstable." Bellatrix had her bouts of complete lucidity, those moments were when Hermione could really see how truly intelligent the eldest Black sister was.

"It's frustrating. Do you know i have a crush on Fleur? I don't even know when that happened. She doesn't speak down to me, she's nice. I thought it was hero worship to begin with but... No one interests me, no one ever did. No one else does. I thought for a while there i was probably asexual." Hermione was frustrated by the whole thing and having no one to talk to was just making it worse.

"She's nice enough to look at if that is what you're into. You're young though so i don't know why you'd count disinterest as Asexuality." Bellatrix pointed out a bit blandly.

"I don't know either." Hermione grumbled and closed the book in her lap as she stood up.

"Going already?" Bellatrix asked lightly, it didn't bother her one way or these other. They had practised Hermione's Occlumency and Legilimency.

"Yes please." Hermione smiled gently at the other witch. She enjoyed these evenings with Bellatrix. Bella appreciated the quiet as well but wasn't afraid of delivering the hard truths either.

* * *

Hermione was more than a little annoyed, Draco was keeping secrets, which was fine, She was aware of the stress he was under. She was under no delusions that if the death eaters could do what they did to her then they could without remorse kill Draco if he didn't comply, she hated it. Almost as much as she hated having her study time in the common room interrupted with Harry and Ron being absolutely ridiculous.

"Granger?" Hermione stiffened a little at the voice behind her, frowning when Cormac McLagen arrived beside her.

"Yes?" Hermione queries shoving her hands in her pockets, she was still a bit nervous when she was one on one with people.

"Yeah so… I was wondering, it's a Hogsmead weekend again this weekend… do you maybe want to get a drink with me?" He asked with what might have been a charming smile.

"No, thanks." Hermione attempted to brush the guy off but he grabbed her arm to get her to stop, she flinched yet somehow he didn't notice.

"Wait I just, I heard you kind of… you know… you're not picky with who you sleep with and … well between you and me I've had a bit of a hard on for you for a while… if you just want a one and done thing that's fine." Cormac's tone dropped and he grinned and there was no doubt in her mind what the guy was talking about.

Hermione's stomach rolled almost violently and she pulled her arm free. The mere suggestion set her skin prickling with fear while her insides twisted with anger. This is really what was going around about her now? That she was simply a loose woman willing to bed any guy she fancied enough? A few more permanent specks of yellow appeared in once chocolate iris'.

"You'll be smart to remove yourself from my presence right now and even smarter still if you let who ever the hell you associate with that if I hear of anymore of these rumours being spread the whole lot of you will regret it." Hermione all but snarled the words at the guy who was clearly taken back.

"Crabbe said you'd play hard to get but he didn't say you'd be so terrifyingly sexy about it." The witch couldn't believe her ears as her fists clenched and she scowled.

"Crabbe, Of course." Hermione scowls angrily, she'd destroy him as soon as she could.

"So… quicky? I promise to make you feel good." He smirks not taking Hermione seriously at all. The little witch had just gripped her wand and drawn it when Snape came around the corner behind her. Cormac went pale and stepped back at the glare he received from the man.

"I'd advise you move along McLagen before Granger gives me the joy of seeing you writhing on the floor in agony." Severus all but snarls at the young man who simply nodded and practically bolted.

Hermione holstered her wand and turned still scowling to look at the man directly behind. Severus scowled back at her for a moment before lifting a hand to her forehead and ignoring the wince. Using a cool thumb and a little pressure he tilted her head back lightly and peeled her eye open a little wider as he looked down.

"You've been relatively calm the last few weeks since the attack in Hogsmead?" He asked and Hermione nodded.

"People usually leave me alone these days." Hermione informed as Snape looked in the other eye.

"Have you experience any other strong emotions? Only anger?" He asked curiously.

"Only anger, not much to be happy about these days." He nodded at the answer.

"Be careful, I don't know what else could happen. I don't think it will only culminate in electrical bursts." The potions master had not regretted something so much since Lily.

"You think it might force some change?" Hermione frowned and searched the mans expression, it was stony as ever but his eyes held uncertainty.

"It seems more than likely, my only concern now is if it will be a permanent change." Severus explains with a sigh.

"Don't feel bad, it's not as though you intended for it to work at all, you had to do what you had to do and it was just unfortunate that I got struck by lightning when it happened." Hermione shrugged.

"You don't seem too concerned." The potions master frowned slightly.

"It might be better to be a bird, away from all of this." Hermione all but whispered, pain filling her face to be mirrored in the usually stoic features of the professor.

"I'm sorry…" The man rarely apologised.

"You didn't make me follow Harry to the Ministry that night." Hermione shakes her head and side steps the man.

"We love with our choices don't we." It was a statement but Severus answered anyway.

"That we do."

* * *

Winter had come and gone and Hermione continued to persist. She spent less time with Bellatrix who was gearing up to play out some coup of Voldemort's that she was not allowed to tell anyone about. Hermione didn't really mind, it was spring now which meant she didn't have much longer there at the school before she could be somewhere she was usually more comfortable. It was one of those warm transition days that she was called to the headmasters office.

Walking up into the office Hermione frowned a little to see Molly Weasley there with Minerva and Dumbledore. Of course she didn't really know what else could possible go wrong now but she had a bad feeling around it all the same. The only hope was that this would be over quickly and she could retreat to the quiet of the library.

"Miss Granger, take a seat." Dumbledore smiles, it might once have soothed Hermione but anymore she found herself displeased with the gesture.

"Thank you sir, what is this about?" Hermione asked looking at the adults.

"Miss Granger, as we are aware of your coming of age this past December we thought it might be prudent to have this chat with you now. Your parents are still being held in protective custody and will be until the end of this war and though you're old enough to go off on your own we thought we should talk about accomodation." Albus explains only for Hermione to frown.

"Sorry sir, I rather just assumed I'd be staying with Fleur again." Hermione looked confused.

"Well yes, dear, we had had the same thought how ever it appears that the young Mister Weasley has asked Fleur to marry him and now they are engaged. It was presumed they would like to have some time leading up to their wedding in the summer alone at the cottage." Minerva smiled gently assuming this was happy news.

"They're engaged?" Hermione deadpanned and the smiles slipped.

"Well we did all see it coming." Molly says after a moment.

"Right. What am I doing then?" Hermione cut to the chase.

"We would strongly advise you spend the summer with the Weasley's." Albus explains smiling once again.

"With the Weasley's? The same peers who haven't spoken to me since my capture and subsequent rape?" Hermione looked from Molly to Albus, Molly had been aware of what happened to her, and her children's lack of interest in maintaining the friendship.

"I'd rather run naked through a nest of Ashwinders. Why can't I go to my parents?" Hermione frowned deeply and Molly couldn't keep the hurt off her face at the rejection. Hermione didn't know what the woman expected.

"It's dangerous to send anyone to your parents right now." Albus' response was a little too quick and Hermione shut her mouth and regarded the man for a long moment. He looked away and her heart sank.

"He found them didn't he?" She asked softly, Minerva and Molly both looked confused.

"Miss Granger you have to understand… he has more spies in our ranks than we first realised." Albus attempts to explain but Hermione stood.

"How long?" Albus shook his head not wanting to answer.

"How long have they been dead?!" Hermione shouted.

"Last summer." Albus admits quietly and Hermione felt her heart shatter. Molly and Minerva gasped shocked.

Hermione stared for a long moment before turning and running out of the office before anyone could stop her. She didn't know where she was going, she simply let her feet carry her until she found herself at the shores of the Lake. Tears streamed down her face and she gasped for breath as she felt a pain worse than any other. It was all inside and expanding out, she wasn't breathing right, sobbing hard.

She thought for a moment she felt like she was going to burst with emotion but looking down she saw the arching electricity under her skin, the reflection in the water showed yellow eyes and rippling skin, it might have scared the hell out of her any other time but she couldn't stop it, she couldn't change how she felt like nothing was worth it anymore. With one final conscious thought Hermione let it all release, explosively.

* * *

Anyone there that day would have said the same thing, it came out of nowhere. First a burst of energy no one was sure of the origin of and then a deep rattling crack of thunder as the once sunny sky clouded over and opened up to pour with rain. The mournful trill of a massive bird, a Thunderbird, as it soared into the sky over the lake. Only a few knew what that bird meant, who that massive rare creature was.

"We should go after her, she may never be able to change back." Minerva says concerned.

"We have more pressing things to concern ourselves with." Albus sighed heavily.

"That was a seriously wronged student! One of our own!" Minerva was outraged.

"She doesn't want to turn back." Severus speaks up finally, he had entered the office just after Hermione had exited the castle and had been informed.

"How can you know that?" Minerva asked gruffly.

"For different reasons I've felt just the same." Severus informs seriously, Minerva and Albus exchange a look. Like Severus so long ago, Hermione had lost everything too.

* * *

 **The end! ... Just kidding.**

 **So basically this is the end of anything cannon and this story is going to pick up again either at the end of Deathly Hallows or shortly after the end of it. Hemione will be back and she will probably end up with Fleur HOWEVER, I am open to suggestions on endgame pairing here if i happen to get enough of the right pairing suggested. Hermione/Female cannon character, feel free to PM or offer suggestions in the reviews but know at this stage it will likely be Hermione/Fleur Endgame.**

 **This is also the last of the more detailed mentions of sexual assault too and i'll apologise for anyone finding the mentions to be triggers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

So first off just let me explain that this is more of a prelude to what is to come, i know some of you probably hate reading what happened in the books but i need this to explain where i want characters and now i want them to come out of the end of Deathly Hallows that differs to Cannon. On that Note i'll add another A/N at the bottom so as not to spoil anything here.

 **Read and Review**

* * *

 **H** arry had been beside himself when Hermione had disappeared, unsure what had actually happened. He hadn't meant to be as aloof and unkind as he was he just didn't know how to be around Hermione anymore and it killed him a little inside, she had been like a sister to him. But when she was rescued after the Department of Mysteries he wasn't sure how to act, at first he wanted to be at her side but, along with the others that had been there, had been advised against it.

Dumbledore had explained in more detail than they needed what had happened to them and had also explained that perhaps Hermione had been compromised in much the same way Harry had by Voldemort. Of course Harry didn't really believe that, why would Voldemort attempt to possess someone he deemed lower than dirt? It didn't make sense but he had been told to distance himself from Hermione regardless and like a good boy he had done so, they all had. And it killed him.

Harry could see the way his friend was sinking into herself, changing. But he had been told to stay away and he had, he had been told she was broken and needed time to heal. That she didn't trust boys and men anymore after the assault. It was a cop out, but Harry realised too late why it was so easy to cut himself off from Hermione. It was because he was so guilt ridden.

For as long as he had known her Hermione had been the voice of reason. She had been the calm in the storm, making him think things through instead of charge headlong. He would readily admit that she had kept him and Ron alive more than once. Hermione Granger was the best of the best and unfortunately for her she'd chosen Harry and Ron as her friends. Harry, in his panic, instead of listening to reason and logic, had lead his best friend and some of his most loyal into a trap. A trap Hermione was likely still suffering for.

The overwhelming guilt kept Harry from approaching the young woman, his best friend. The shame of his actions, getting his godfather killed, his best friend captured, putting his girlfriend in danger. He realised too late that going off half cocked really did have bad consequences and it was Hermione who was still paying for them. So when he realised she had vanished he didn't know what to do. Had she done the unthinkable and ended it? Had she been taken by the death eaters again? Would he ever get the chance to apologise?

* * *

 **G** inny had much been the same, they were all aware of Hermione's smarts and though Ginny wasn't lacking her own the crush she had on Harry clouded her judgement sometimes. She had been lucky enough that the death eaters seemed to recognise Hermione as Harry's best friend and so she along Neville and Luna had been more of a second thought to them. Hermione how ever had been trying to keep the boys safe and fight her own battles at the same time, it was the Hermione way.

Much like Harry, Ginny was rather ashamed. They had split up and they shouldn't have, they had been out numbered and should have stayed together but Hermione had been separated and attacked, taken, and worse was that they didn't even realise immediately. Hermione, in their mind, has been so much the background character, that they hadn't realised until after Sirius' death and Harry's possession that Hermione had been missing. It took them too long, gave Dolohov too much of a head start.

But when Hermione vanished again, they had noticed immediately. Despite keeping their distance, rather cruelly, they had all been aware of Hermione. Acutely so. Then suddenly she was not there and the skies had opened up. Without word or warning the five of them had gathered in the Entrance Hall, trying and failing to figure out where Hermione had gone they had scoured the castle and all known hideaways to no avail until finally they had gone to Dumbledore.

" _Professor? We can't find Hermione anywhere." Harry had spoken even as he walked into the office, they didn't immediately noticed Severus, Molly, Minerva and even Hagrid there until after._

" _Don't you know how to knock, Potter?" Snape scowled at the boy._

" _Severus, it's alright." Albus spoke calmly smiling lightly at his favourite student._

" _Mum? What are you doing here?" Ginny spoke up, Ron looked just as curious._

" _Oh. I was here to speak with Hermione, dears." Molly offered a little offhandedly._

" _Ok, well where is she?" Ron looked around like Hermione might be sitting there._

" _She's… gone." Minerva frowned none of them quite sure how to answer that. The children were not fully aware of what had happened to Hermione, at least not Snapes involvement or the Black/Malfoy hand in her rescue._

" _Gone? Gone where?" Harry was getting impatient as was Neville._

" _Gone Mister Potter, She has left the school grounds." Albus spoke soothingly as he usually did._

" _Gone? But she was here for breakfast this morning." Neville points out confused._

" _What exactly is going on here?" Ginny stomped her foot her own impatience run out._

" _Oh, dear. I was here to offer for her to come stay with us this summer, Bill and Fleur are getting married and Bill wanted them to have some time alone before coming to the house for the wedding. She didn't take it very well." Molly explains to the best of her ability._

" _But she's of age, couldn't she just be put up somewhere in Diagon?" Ginny asked frowning._

" _We didn't think she would be very safe alone, some of the death eaters have a particular vendetta against her since her escape." Minerva explained frowning a little._

" _What about her parents? Why couldn't she stay with them? That is what she'd rather, I'm sure." Harry frowns when the adults all seemed to shift uncomfortably._

" _They're dead aren't they?" Ron asked after a moment and Molly burst into tears._

" _When? When did Hermione find out?" Ginny asked with wide eyes._

" _Last summer. Hermione only found out today." Minerva looked at Albus before looking away ashamed._

" _I feel like we aren't getting the full story here. How is Hermione if you all aren't trying to find her?" Harry scowled at the adults in the room._

" _When Granger was captured the Dark Lord had had me tasked with creating a… short cut to becoming an animagus. I knew it couldn't happen, it would never work but I attempted it, tested it on myself to no effect only for the Dark Lord to make me refine it again and again. When Granger was captured I was ordered to test my final attempt on her, it would burn like acid but it wouldn't actually harm her or change her in the long run, at least not under normal circumstances. Unfortunately when she was taking the potion she was struck by lightning, it seems it has worked as a catalyst and she began to change, we were sure what into." Snape explains finally, he was so far beyond over the lying and subterfuge._

" _You mean… she turned into that bird from earlier?" Neville was putting it together._

" _A Thunderbird. Rare magical birds who typically live in Arizona. I believe Hermione's new wand was made from the tail feather of one. They haven't been seen since the early 1900's." Luna spoke up finally._

" _Her wand was Thunderbird tail feather?" Minerva, Snape and Hagrid had not known that._

" _So it seems. I did not consider the rare connection she had with such a unique wand could be because of her transformation." Albus admits after a moment._

" _Professor? Why wasn't we allowed to tell other students what happened to Hermione?" Luna asked after a moments pause._

" _I do not believe she needed that kind of attention after that trauma." Albus informs matter of fact._

" _Or maybe you didn't need that kind of attention. Students are meant to be safe here, Hermione was held by the enemy for a week. She was a prisoner of war and you turned her into an enemy of the state." Harry says scowling now, too little too late he was realising his mistake._

" _Harry…" Albus attempts._

" _He's right. You ostracised her. Her biggest supporters were Fleur and Bellatrix Lestrange. It should have been her peers." Severus adds, his defence surprising Harry._

" _Lestrange?" Molly asked confused._

" _The Malfoys and Bellatrix along with Fleur were the whole reason we had been able to rescue Hermione. They'd have defected years ago had they had any support." Severus explains scowling for the sake of his friends._

" _But Lestrange!" Minerva seemed just as shocked._

" _Bella despises her husband, she always has, she is also quite the feminist and was all too happy to help Hermione. When Hermione lost it in the bank last summer she ran into Knockturn, Bellatrix found her and took her somewhere. Got her to calm down, they had been meeting weekly until very recently and Bella had been teaching her occlumency." Severus drawls as though this should have been common knowledge. In fact only himself and Fleur actually knew about it though._

 _The room was silent pondering this, it was only weeks until the end of school and only two of them really knew the truth of what was to happen. But in that room Albus lost a lot of the support he once had, he retained his allies but lost respect._

* * *

 **F** leur had been one of the last ones to find out that Hermione had gone missing. When the third letter in a week had been ignored she had finally gotten a message from Minerva McGonagal requesting they meet in Hogsmead. Fleur had been on edge ever since and so when she arrived she had been cautious and dubious. Yet when she'd been told what had happened to not only Hermione but her parents too she had been beside herself.

Practically distraught all day since she had gone home wondering if she could have done something different. She loved Bill but lately he had been so pushy and negative about Hermione and when he had suggested, after their engagement, that Hermione stay with his parents instead of them Fleur had been too caught up to really consider Hermione who she knew had been ignored by her friends.

When Bill got home that night Fleur had downed almost a whole bottle of cider and had cried for longer than she would admit. She had always respected Hermione, had come to know Hermione well and care for her a very great deal. Ultimately she was as guilty as the others of casting Hermione aside and it was not a feeling she appreciated at all. Yet when Bill had found her so upset the day had only culminated in a large argument.

" _Fleur? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Bills immediate concern touched Fleur and she smiled gently and shook her head._

" _Non, it is Hermione. She is gone." Fleur explained sipping her final glass of cider._

" _Gone? Dead?" Bill might have had his opinion of Hermione as of late but that didn't mean he wished her dead._

" _Non, zank Circe, She has disappeared." Fleur sighed sadly._

" _Why would she run away after all the effort we all put into keeping her safe." Bill frowned not understanding._

" _It seems she likely did not zink she 'ad a choice." Fleur mumbled._

" _Or maybe the Death Eaters did get to her and she's a turn coat hoping she can buy her freedom with Voldemort." Bill suggested scowling at the idea._

" _She would never go back to zem." Fleur denied immediately._

" _Why wouldn't she? Apparently she was friends with that bitch, Lestrange." Bill pointed out a little aggressively._

" _Yes, William! Zey were friends! 'Ermione did not 'ave many of zem anymore but Bellatrix was 'elping! She would not go back to zem ozer monsters!" Fleur spoke seriously, inflamed._

" _How would you know! They held her for a week! Who knows what they promised her for information!" Bill was getting aggravated, Fleur was always at Hermione's defence._

" _Ze only zing zey offered 'er was rape and torture! Zey used 'er body! Beat 'er and tested a potion on 'er before we were able to free 'er! We, ze Malfoy's, Snape and Bellatrix were able to get 'er to me and I was able to get away wiz 'er." Fleur practically screamed at Bill._

" _What? They did all that and you just let her go with Lestrange? I'm beginning to think you're as mental as Hermione is!" Bill was a little taken back but his frustration was tantamount._

" _You know what? You're right! I must be mental if I could have agreed to marry a 'eartless lout like you, William. Pack your zings and get out of my 'ome." Fleur bites out furiously a little of her Veela form shining through with the yellowing of her eyes._

" _You're breaking up with me because I'm being realistic?" Bill barked out ignorantly._

" _Non! I am breaking up wiz you because zat young woman 'as gone zrough 'ell but you will use any excuse to 'ate zem a little more instead of showing any kind of empazy for anyone. I cannot marry a man who 'as no compassion and I certainly cannot be expected to raise a family wiz 'im. Now get out." Fleur demanded furiously. Bill stared for a long moment only to see nothing but resolve in yellow/blue eyes and sigh. With the gift of magic he collected his things and left without a word. Leaving Fleur in tears all over again._

* * *

 **A** lbus had known his time was near since the moment Severus had told him what the Dark Lord had asked of Draco. It was, and always had been, Albus' main goal to keep his students alive while also allowing them the freedom to learn by their own choices. Not everything could be learned from a classroom unfortunately and even more unfortunate was the fact that this was one of those times where students needed to learn fast.

Perhaps the fastest learner, in and out of the classroom had been Hermione but Albus had been so short sighted and preoccupied that he hadn't really realised what was going on with the girl until it was too late. He did not feel guilt though he did understand that his intervention much earlier in the fifth year might well have changed the course of several events yet he was not one for dwelling in the past, at least not the recent past.

It hadn't been expected at all that Severus would have any kind of success with his potion and it was perhaps more telling that the only reason it worked was because of a natural phenomenon playing its part inadvertently. Yet it was incredibly fascinating that the girl had become such a rare and magical creature when it was known since the beginning of any records kept that an animagus was a simple non magical animal, it had always been this way. It made the old man wish for a little more time just so he could find Hermione and do a little research.

It was clear the young woman had the animals abilities, the storm on its tails as it flew and from the glance he got the exceptionally interesting feathers that seemed to shimmer and display a storm held within their surface. It was stunning and so interesting yet his time neared its end until finally the school was breached and a battle in the Astronomy tower turned out to be his last. It had played out exactly as he had hoped it would and despite his best efforts the once great Albus Dumbledore died with many regrets, the most recent of which being Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **It was** because of these events that Fleur ended up travelling with the boys on their hair brained mission. She knew that they would stop at nothing and so, out of respect for Hermione, who even as hurt by them as she was, Fleur knew would not be able to abandon them. Thus Fleur escaped with the boys, something of a family reunion for the Weasley's only with all 'extended family' involved which meant pretty much everyone in the Order and their families. Right up until the attack came it had been quite enjoyable even with Bill sulking in the corner.

The months were long, the boys, though she came to care for them a great deal, were incredibly frustrating which made her time with the Horcrux all the more volatile as she could be short tempered to begin with. One such time an argument broke out and Ronald had left the group which had broken Harry a little, Ron was typically most loyal but the Horcrux was a wedge driven between them. When finally Ron did come back it was with warning of the Taboo, such warning ended up for nought anyway as they had been captured, thankfully they were taken to the Malfoy's who played their part until they were alone in the house.

" _I can't believe Hermione thought you were good!" Ronald snarked at Bellatrix._

" _Ronald, shut up! Merde!" Fleur snapped as Bellatrix rounded on the ginger boy._

" _Never claimed to be good, just loyal! Well mostly." Bellatrix cackled. Ron scoffed._

" _Will you 'elp us?" Fleur looked to the family before them._

" _You maybe, they drove Granger away and I happened to like the girl." Bellatrix snuffed disdain at the boys._

" _Yes well, you know zey are still counted as friends to 'er even if zey didn't treat 'er in kind." Fleur points out with a shrug._

" _She's fickle… but I suppose you have a point." Bellatrix sighed and shrugged and put her wand away._

" _I'm going to guess you're after the Dark Lords little treasures? Well you don't need the cup anymore, he had me put it in his vault but I managed to destroy it myself. I can't help you with the others though." Bellatrix grinned brightly._

" _Yes we got rid of a locket and we believe the snake is one. There is one we think at Hogwarts but we don't know what." Harry frowned not overly surprised Bellatrix was aware what they were doing. He had heard she had been the brightest witch of her age after all, it was perhaps why she and Hermione got along._

" _I'll bring lovey up then you can ask her, she's been here with Ollivander and…" Bellatrix looked at Draco frowning._

" _Dean, Aunty." Draco sounded like that wasn't the first time he'd had to supply the name._

" _Who is 'lovely'?" Ron mouthed to Harry who just shrugged._

 _Dobby the house elf, loyal to Harry and apparently Bellatrix who, unbeknown to most, had a soft spot for house elves, walked up from the basement with Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas and Garrick Ollivander in tow. Harry looked momentarily furious until Bellatrix flicked her wand and the superficial wounds on all three healed up in an instant. Luna smiled at her friends and Dean greeted the boys happily. Not at all acting the prisoners of war they should have been._

" _Luna, they're looking for something the Dark Lord might hold dear, something that's been missing for a while at Hogwarts." Bellatrix explained to the airy blonde, yet another soft spot there which surprised Bellatrix because she despised Xenophilius._

" _Oh… the Ravenclaw's lost Diadem." Luna didn't miss a beat._

" _But it's lost." Ron points out in a tone that made Fleur glad she'd dodged the Weasley bullet._

" _Well yes, but it can be found. If it's what you're looking for." Luna points out with a shrug, like that should have been obvious._

 _Fleur laughed, she'd only been at the school for the one year but she'd read up on it and had many tales from Hermione herself. The Room off Requirement. The Come and Go room, it seemed perfect. They would only be able to find it if they specifically looked for it._

* * *

 **The** quest then turned to escape and liberation of the captives before then almost immediately they made for the castle. The Malfoy's offered to take the Dark Lords punishment for just a little longer but they fully intended to defect openly once the final showdown occurs, Severus Snape unfortunately was another story all together.

Severus knew from the moment he had told Dumbledore about Draco's task that he was done for. It was without a doubt the easiest thing he had ever had to do, living could be so hard when you had very little to live for and after the life he had lead he was willing to welcome the peace of death. He knew he wasn't a good person, he'd made mistakes early in life and had been paying for them since. Even as his final hour drew closer he held his regrets.

When Voldemort, foolishly, assumed Severus was the true owner of the Elder wand, he had killed his 'loyal' pet without a second glance, all in the quest for power. It was not a man Severus had ever wanted to follow, he had just wanted his own power and at the time of joining the Death Eaters had not known of any other worth he was cheating himself of. All because of a single woman he never ceased to love.

His final act was to give the boy with those hauntingly familiar eyes one final thing. A reason for why he was so awful. A reason for why he was a cold angry bastard but proof that Severus would do anything for Lily, even after her death, he had vowed to protect Harry despite his dislike of the boy. Harry had found a new respect for the 'Greasy Git' in those memories and a new understanding of what needed to happen. Harry had to die and no one was able to talk him out of it.

* * *

 **N** arcissa was the only one that knew better, the half giant was commanded to carry the supposedly dead boy to the castle as the Dark Lord laughed. With demands of surrender and the proud standing defiant no one expected the storm that blew in unnaturally sudden. The clouds opened up and the rain fell hard and fast painting a mournful scene all the more melancholy. Neville stood strong against Dark Forces and his friends stood behind him. It was then, that brazen moment when the Dark Lords attention was on Draco that Narcissa, Lucius and Bellatrix openly defected.

" _Bella! What is the meaning of this?!" The Dark Lords attention shifted from the platinum blonde wizard to his strange aunt._

" _I believe it's called 'defecting', My Lord." Bellatrix offered casually only to cackle madly at the end there._

" _I expected this from your pathetic sister and that worm of a husband of hers, but you?" He snarls, lips pulling back in distaste as Bella had moved over to Luna behind Neville and loop an arm across the blonde witches shoulders. Luna smiled her serene smile._

" _Always expect the unexpected." Bellatrix smirked with a shrug. More than a few of the Order were surprised at the defection._

" _It matters not, it simply means you will die with those standing against me. The boy who lives is no more!" Voldemort laughed only to be interrupted by a clap of thunder overhead. It seemed to spark action then as Neville attacked first before Voldemort was to retaliate._

 _It happened quickly from there, Harry stood tall ready to defend his friends, his second chance at life not to be for nought as it became a battle for the times, Harry and Voldemort were head to head but the snake, try as they might, had yet to be destroyed. The last of the known Horcrux' was still slithering around under the protection of the death eaters. The rain began to get heavier, the death toll higher until sudden, out of rain laden clouds, swooped a regal Thunderbird with storm shimmering feathers and thunder it's entry music._

 _The snake had no chance, the bird was on it in a moment, the protective spells no much for ripping talons as the Thunderbird tore the snake to pieces destroying the Horcrux and it's living vessel. It seemed to spark Voldemort into a rage and he redoubled his attack on Harry who held his own spectacularly. The Thunderbird aided in the war efforts then tearing at the Dark Forces as best it could as a second slightly larger bird flew down to join them seemingly more wild and volatile than the smaller but just as intelligent as it picked off the Dark Forces leaving the Light unharmed._

 _It went on like this for a small eternity it seemed, until finally it was a stand off, Harry with his trusty Expelliarmus and Voldemort with Avada. Light and Dark came to a stand still to see this final battle only for Voldemort to fall, bested once again by the Boy Who Lived. Some of the Death Eaters attempted to flee, most surrendered. The Thunderbirds landed amidst the destruction only one rapid changed from bird to young woman with wild yet silky brown hair and eyes so gold and bird like they put Madame Hooches to shame._

" _Sorry we were late. Frank got hungry." Hermione offered seriously._

* * *

 **Those** nearest, conveniently most of her friends and family, stood staring and a little shocked to see Hermione. Harry was the first to move, without caution for the massive magical bird watching the scene with sharp eyes, he surged forward and hugged Hermione tight. It seemed to break a spell then as others milled over. Minerva, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Fleur and Bellatrix and even Luna came over all taking their turns in hugging the brunette witch.

"I'm so glad you're back. We missed you so much." Harry said finally.

"Yeah? I missed you all too. I'm so glad you're all alright." Hermione spoke as Bellatrix squeezes her.

"We are so sorry." Ginny blurted but Hermione smiled.

"We will talk about it later, for now let's get this mess cleaned up? Lay our dead to peace." Hermione sighed softly, she had hoped to be here sooner. The sombre situation seemed to sink in again and they began to work at gathering their dead and processing the Death Eaters that had been captured or surrendered.

* * *

 **Firstly, I couldn't kill Dobby, he's a weird looking little dude sure but he was pivotal really for Cannon so he gets to live here. I thought about saving Snape but meh, as good as he could have been for Hermione he was just a bad guy in general, he just went about things wrong. Never did like Albus so away with him.**

 **The Malfoy's and Bellatrix wont be getting off scott free, they still did some bad shit and made their bed in the first place.**

 **I don't intend to make Harry/Hermione/Ron/Ginny as tight as they used to be. Hermione will likely be forgiving but she's been away for almost a year and learned and grown without them.**

 **Yes that is Newts Frank with Hermione. Let me know if there is anywhere with some more detailed info on Thunderbirds otherwise i completely intend to make some stuff up for them to suit my story and Franks involvement.**

 **Hermione and Fleur will be End Game how ever I don't plan for them to get together immediately. They're on the right track but they need to build up to it more i think and Fleur needs to learn who this new Hermione is.**

 **Last for this chapters AN... Future Bellatrix/Luna; Yes or No?**


End file.
